It Was Nice While It Lasted
by Tiffany Blue Sneaks
Summary: Kaname and Yuki have just gotten use to living their life in the Kuran Mansion. But what happens when Zero interrupts their peaceful days? KanamexYuuki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfic! Thanks to some reviewers encouraging me to go on further! Enjoy!**

It Was Nice While It Lasted

Chapter 1

_Onii-sama…_

That's what I would call him. My brother. My fiancée. My Kaname. He was my brother ever since I was born into this bloody world.

I could tell it was a beautiful day, but I could never witness the outside air due to my safety. I sit alone in the living room, staring into open space, with a book I've chosen to read. I thought it would help clear my boredom, but I was wrong. I desperately needed him.

I looked around the room and see the many paintings of my family. But one in particular had caught my attention. _Onii-sama…_

Just looking at his beautiful features, made me thirst for him. I quickly got up to his painting. I reached out and touched his beautiful neck. So flawless.

"How do you belong to me?" I thought out loud.

"We were meant for each other, Yuuki," I heard a familiar voice say right behind my ear.

"Onii-sama! You're back!" I greeted. I turned around and gave Kaname a warm hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Yuuki, but tell me, why were you staring at my painting? Could it be you thirst for me?" Kaname smirked. It looked like he was behind me the whole time.

"Uhm…Kaname, you see-" I was interrupted by a strange gunshot heard outside in the front of the mansion.

Kaname took his eyes off me and looked at the front door, which quickly opened by a noble vampire.

"Kaname-sama! I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kiryu is here!" Aido dashed to Kaname. They continued to talk, but my mind was somewhere else.

_Zero…_? He's come back. He's found our location! What would he do when he finds me?

"Yuuki?! We have to go!" Kaname demanded. He'd been calling my name. But I failed to listen. He grabbed my arm and ran to a hidden door I didn't know existed.

"Kaname? Is it true? Is Zero really here?" I managed to say. I noticed a tear roll down my cheek, but quickly disappeared when Kaname wiped it away and caressed my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you, but yes, he's here," Kaname answered sadly. "Now, we have to move or else he'll find us."

Before we could move any further, we were stopped by a click, as if a gun was getting ready to be fired.

"Kiryu, how nice it is to see you again. What brings you here in my peaceful home?" Kaname said. He looked determined to know. He turned around and gently pushed me behind him. And there he was. Zero.

"Hello Kuran. I've come to exterminate all the purebloods, starting with you Yuuki!" Zero yelled.

I was right. He was going to kill me. One year of peace with my beloved, has all come to an end.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Please review! I partially have the second chapter written, so hopefully it would be up by tomorrow! Or maybe not...because tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY!! But...I'll try to get it up! Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A,N:Heyyyyy! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while! I just couldn't find the right time! Anyways, thank you to the two anonymous reviewers who reviewed! Antyways...please read and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

It Was Nice While It Lasted

Chapter 2

I stood behind Kaname. He was guarding me from Zero, who has come back to kill the purebloods, starting with me.

"Why Zero?" I managed to say through all the tears flowing down my cheeks. I was so angry! How could my time with Kaname be so short? Why does it have to end already?!

Suddenly, I became so angry, that I released a power I didn't even know I had. It landed on Zero and he flew right past a wall and back outside."What did I just do?" I asked myself.

"No time. We need to get out of here NOW!" Kaname yelled. He grabbed my arm and ran upstairs to our bedroom. He grabbed my suitcase and started throwing my lingerie and clothing in it.

"Kaname, what are you doing?! We need to leave!!" I yelled. This was the first time I ever yelled at him. But it was no use. He still kept packing things. He packed so fast, that he already started on his belongings!

"We will be leaving Yuuki, to a friend of mine's. Now please pack your valuable things so we can get out of here," Kaname calmly requested. He was done with packing his stuff and he got the suitcases ready. He walked towards me and gave me a tight hug. "Please trust me, Yuuki. We need to leave, or Kiryu will find out where we are." He begged. I then heard loud footsteps and angry words mumbling coming up the stairs.

"…Ok, fine," I answered. "But where will we go to stay?" I curiously asked.

"You'll find out, but right now, we NEED to go!" he demanded.

He grabbed my hand and opened the nearest window. We both jumped out and ran as fast as we could to the unknown location. Well, unknown to me, but not to Kaname. I looked back at the mansion and thought back at all the memories tied to it.

"It's ok Yuuki, this isn't the last time you'll see it," Kaname assured. I hope he's right. I really hope to came back and make my own memories for it.

I was thinking of future possibilities and had no idea where we were going!

"Uhm, Kaname, where exactly are we headed to?" I desperately asked.

"We will be going on a train and then be heading to our destination," Kaname said.

"Ugh, fine!" I gave up. I wasn't going anywhere about knowing our location.

We were waiting in a local train station, with our bags packed. Many people were staring at us suspiciously. I ignored them and focused on my Onii-sama. I looked at him as he focused on the voice coming on from the ceiling speakers.

"Come on Yuuki, it's time to go," he gently grabbed my hand and led us to a train. He put me in front of him and glared at any man who got near me. As soon as we entered the train, I noticed the filled seats. Where are we going to sit?

"Uhm, Kaname? How are we going to get settled?" I looked around desperately for a seat.

"We aren't sitting here,' Kaname said. He kept walking to the front of the train, and opened the curtain to the first class passenger side. "This is where we'll be staying," Kaname smirked. He led us to our seats.

I sat down in my seat, next to the window, with Kaname on my right. I noticed he had been staring at me since we sat down. I blushed lightly, and Kaname smiled. I hadn't seen him happy like this in a while.

I remembered when I was younger, Kaname used to read me children's books to go to bed. He sometimes worried when I didn't get my sleep. He would tell me things like, "You'll be stupid if you don't get some sleep." Maybe that's why I wasn't the best student in my class. But whenever I needed tutoring, Zero would sometimes help. He only showed me the side other people didn't get to see. Kaname also showed me that side. I had two men in my heart who opened up to me.

"Yuuki, wake up," Kaname lightly shook me. "Come on, we're here."

I quickly woke up from my sleep and slowly stood. I was a little dizzy, but I soon got better. I grabbed my things, went ahead of Kaname, and I walked down the hallway. I found the exit, and slowly went down the steps, careful not to slip of fall. I waited for Kaname to catch up with me, and we were on our way.

"Yuuki, I want you to know…that I only love you," Kaname assured. He looked at me, as if waiting for a reply.

"I love you too, Kaname," I said. He smiled. I was glad to hear that. Although, it sounded like a heads-up, as if assuring me I'm his only one.

We continued walking and stopped at a mansion. It was no bigger than ours. We walked to the two French doors ahead, and Kaname lightly pressed the doorbell. From the window, I could see a maid rushing and answering the door.

"Hello? Oh! Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama!" the maid greeted. "Please! Come in," she requested.

We followed her inside. The only thing that caught my eye, was the beautiful chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The entrance was amazing! I quickly remembered to catch up with Kaname and the maid.

As we entered the living room, I saw a beautiful lady with long blonde hair sitting on a vintage couch. It seemed she was a pureblood to be in such high-class.

"Sara-sama! Kaname-sama and his fiancée, Yuuki-sama are here to see you!" the maid informed and left us alone. Sara looked up at Kaname, and then me. She gave me a disgusting expression, and smiled at Kaname.

"Kaname-san, how nice it is to see you again," Sara said. She quickly got up and stood in front of us. She kept her eyes on Kaname the whole time, ignoring me completely.

"Good evening, Sara-san," Kaname greeted. I knew I wasn't going to like this one bit.

**A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it! But sadly, I'm going to be out of town for about a week! :( If I can...I can probably get the next chapter up earlier than that! But maybe not! I dont know...:( But I promise you I will have a chapter when I come back! But please review or give me a PM! I'm on here pretty much the whole day! LOL! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey wats up?! again.... YEA! I updated pretty early this time!! This chapter is in Kaname's p.o.v. I kinda got it froma a reviewer! THANKS! Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Vampire Knight. :[**

It Was Nice While It Lasted

Chapter 3

"Kaname-san, it's been a long while since we met," Sara frowned. It seemed as though she was trying to win me over. "But, since you're here," Sara smirked, "We could work together to help build the pureblood race," Sara finished.

"Uhm…AHEM! Excuse me?!" Yuuki cleared her throat. She sounded jealous.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I must've not seen you there!" Sara's eyes turned to Yuuki. She examined her from head to toe. "Oh, that's right. You're the daughter of Juuri and Haruka," Sara said. Yuuki turned away and rolled her eyes. "So, why are you here Kaname-san?" Sara asked me.

"We have come to stay for a couple of days. It seems we had an unexpected visitor," I looked at Sara.

"Well then, I'd be delighted to show you your rooms," Sara smiled.

"Wait,_ rooms_?" Yuuki complained. She couldn't stand the idea of being separated from me. I chuckled, but not loud enough for somebody to hear. Sara turned to Yuuki.

"Is there a problem, Yuuki-san?" Sara questioned.

"Well-"

"It's ok Yuuki. There's no problem. Please show us our rooms," I said. I didn't want anything negative happening that would cause Sara to get angry.

"Ok, then, shall we go?" Sara turned around and headed for the stairs. I walked forward but a gentle hand grabbed hold of my arm.

"Kaname!" Yuuki whispered. "How come we have to be in separate rooms?" Yuuki hated the fact she couldn't stand by me often.

"Listen," I pulled her hand between mine and rubbed it. "Go along with what she says, it's best if you want to stay here," I whispered. "Don't worry about it. Now, come on, let's get settled." I looked at Sara who was waiting by the stairs. I grabbed Yuuki's hand and walked towards Sara. Then, we continued to our rooms.

"And this is where Yuuki-san will sleep," Sara opened a door within the hallway we were in.

Yuuki slowly walked past me. She looked at Sara who stood next to the entrance. Sara smiled, and Yuuki walked in her room. Surprised at all the beautiful features, Yuuki liked her room. She put her bags on her bed, and left to the restroom. She would probably take a warm bath to settle in.

"Now, shall we go to your room?" Sara questioned.

"Of course," I agreed. We then walked back into the front entrance and left to the other flight of stairs opposite to where Yuuki was staying. This would anger more, but we just had to go along with it. Sara walked me down another hallway and opened a door to a very large room. It had a porch, a desk with books shelved, and a very large bed.

"And this is your room," Sara informed. "I hope to see you in the coming night," Sara hoped.

"Of course, thank you," I said. I then put my belongings on the over-sized bed, and went to the door. I was about to close it, when I heard Sara mumble a few words.

"This is going to be fun," Sara whispered. She was up to trouble and I had to protect Yuuki.

As soon as I got settled, I went into the restroom and took a quick shower. I then put on a black shirt with black slacks, my usual clothing. I figured I would go check up on Yuuki, to see if she got settled yet. I went down the stairs, and up the one in which Yuuki's room was. From down the hallway, I spotted her door open and quietly walked in. "What a silly girl, leaving her door open to strangers," I thought. I found Yuuki look outside her window into the garden. She was wearing a yellow sundress which made her stand out beautifully. I got behind her, and put my arms around her torso, embracing the moment. She jumped, and closed her eyes.

"Onii-sama," Yuuki sighed. I lowered my head to her neck, and smelled the sweet aroma. I could smell her out from miles away. She turned around to face me, and looked into my eyes.

"Kaname, why can't we be in the same room?" Yuuki asked. She was hurting. She was alone.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but this is how things are," I said. She didn't seem to get happier. "But tonight, do you want to sleep with me?" I asked. I couldn't let her get hurt at a time like this.

"Huh?! Oh! Of course! Thank you Onii-sama!" She looked away and blushed deeply.

I chuckled. What exactly was my innocent Yuuki thinking? I pulled her face with my hand, and kissed her. But not just an ordinary kiss, a lover's kiss. I pinned her hands to the window and continued to kiss her. A moan escaped Yuuki's lips, and she blushed madly. I moved my hands to her waist, and she moved hers and got them tangled in my hair. After a while, we broke away panting. My eyes were kept on her, and only her.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, I-"

"No! Please stay here!" she begged. How she was making me go insane. I wanted her, but not enough to where I lost control.

"Alright," I agreed. "Now, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Of course!" Yuuki smiled. "Come on, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and walked out the door. We walked down the stairs and finally out the front door.

I looked back at the mansion, and to Yuuki's room. I already memorized it from the outside, so I could see her. Suddenly, the light inside the room lit up, and I saw Sara in the window. What is she up to now? I would keep Yuuki from harm, and have her safe in my arms.

**A/N: How was it?! UGH! I know another cliffie! I was in a rush so yea...SO SORRY IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES! But please review! You dont know how much I'd like that! But please feel free to PM me or ask me something! I'm on here pretty much the whole day! XD See ya soon! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wats up! Here's the next chapter! This is the longest chapter I've written! And THANKS to all the reviewers and readers! Now, onwards with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight :(**

It Was Nice While It Lasted

Chapter 4

"What a beautiful night," Yuuki commented. We were walking along a lake, hand in hand, side by side. She looked very beautiful in the night. Her long brown hair swaying in the wind, and her beautiful face glowed in my mind.

"But not as beautiful as you," I smiled. She looked at me and blushed. She turned her face away so I wouldn't see. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes, until Yuuki asked something.

"Onii-sama?" she started, "why did we have to come to Sara-san's mansion?" Yuuki questioned.

"Well Kiryu invaded our house, we had to leave for our safety," I answered. Wasn't it obvious?

"No, I mean, why did we choose to go to Sara-san's mansion? Couldn't we have gone to Aido-sempai's place?" she asked.

"Well, Aido was at our mansion," I began, "I told him to report back to me in a letter, that it's safe to go back. If we were to go to his mansion, Kiryu would easily find us," I finished.

"Oh, ok," Yuuki sighed. She looked down.

"Yuuki? Are you jealous of Sara-san?" I questioned. Her face jerked up.

"I am not!" Yuuki said. I stared at her to make her tell the truth. "Ok, fine. I am," she frowned.

"Yuuki, you shouldn't be jealous. You know I only love you," I smiled warmly.

"I know, and I love you too! But I just can't help it!" She laughed.

"Then prove it. Prove your love to me. Drink my blood," I moved my hair to reveal my neck. She looked up and her eyes flashed red. She hadn't fed for awhile.

"No, Kaname. I don't want to be spoiled by you!" she yelled.

"Yuuki, drinking one another's blood is a vampire's instincts. Can't you see that's what I want you to do?" I begged. We stopped walking and I faced her. She looked at me and started to unbutton my shirt. I bent down a little so it could be easier for her. She stood on her toes and rested her head on my shoulder. She then licked my neck, and sank her fangs in. I shuddered a little bit. She began to drink the rich taste of my blood, while I put my arms around her, signaling I was ok. I could feel her sucking my blood, and I just waited. She could take as much as she wanted, I just wanted her to be happy.

After awhile, Yuuki let go and licked the last traces of blood on my neck. She stood back flat on her feet and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. I reached my hand out to her cheek, and caressed it. I smiled, and we went back to our walk.

"Oh, Yuuki, Sara-san wants to have dinner with us, would you want to go?" I remembered.

"Sure, anything for my Onii-sama," She sweetly smiled.

"Then come on, let's go get ready," I said.

We turned back to the mansion, and I couldn't help but look up at Yuuki's room. The light was off, so I figured whatever Sara was doing in there, she was done. We entered the mansion, and Sara was walking down the stairs on the side where Yuuki stayed.

"Hello Kaname-san! Dinner is almost ready, so if you could change into proper clothes?" she explained, while looking at me and Yuuki.

"Of course. We'll see you soon," I took Yuuki's hand, and walked upstairs to my room. I didn't want to put Yuuki in harm, with whatever happened in her room.

"Kaname, where are we going?" Yuuki asked. I forgot she didn't know where my room was.

"We're going to my room, so I can get ready," I told her. Her eyes widened, and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Why did she put our rooms on different sides?!" she whispered loudly.

"I don't know, but you need to get ready," I replied. We arrived to my room, and I went to the closet in the bathroom to pick out some clothes.

"Kaname, why did you take me to your room, when I needed to get ready too?!" Yuuki yelled from in the bedroom.

As soon as I chose my outfit, I went to Yuuki. "Listen, when we were walking out of the mansion, I saw Sara in your room!" I answered. Yuuki stood up.

"WHAT?!" She can't be in my room like that!" Yuuki yelled. I shooshed her and calmed her down.

"Act as if you don't know about it. Don't worry, I'll deal with her myself. Now please be careful in your room," I explained to her.

She folded her arms, "But if I find anything different…" Yuuki stopped. She left my room and I listened as her footsteps faded away. I then went into the bathroom and took a shower.

I thought about all the memories I had with Yuuki. I remembered the day she tried to put her clothes on by herself. I chuckled. I laughed so hard at that moment, that I frightened the poor girl. I sighed. Only she could make me feel like that.

And then there was one time where I was so close to awakening Yuuki when she was younger. She went to the Night Dorms in Cross Academy, and I found her asleep on the stairs. I carried her to my room and Ruka followed. I almost bit Yuuki, but then Ruka stopped me and offered her blood in return.

There were memories that I loved, and memories that I wish I never caused.

I got out of the shower, and put my chosen clothes on. I dried my hair, and put my belt on. Then, I heard a high-pitch scream, and I knew who it was immediately.

"AAAHHH!" Yuuki screamed so loud from her room. I put my slippers on, and I ran out my room and went down the stairs. I went up the other stairs and headed for Yuuki's room.

"Yuuki!" I called. She wasn't in her bedroom, so I checked in her bathroom. And there she was, knees to her chest, sitting down in a corner, sobbing.

"Yuuki! Are you ok?!" I knelt down to her. She was wearing a towel over her body, but I focused on her words.

"T-the…mir-mirror," she managed to say through her tears. I jerked my head up to the look at the mirror. I gasped. On the mirror was a phrase written in blood that read, "You're next," and there was a photo attached to it. I got up, and looked at it. My eyes widened in horror. The photo showed one of the Day Class Girls in Cross Academy, dead. It had been Sayori Wakaba, Yuuki's best friend. I looked at Yuuki, and she was still sobbing. I walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. Whoever this was, I will for sure kill him. If this criminal decides to hurt you, I will kill him," I tried to soothe her. She continued to sob, so I kissed her forehead. Then I heard Sara coming in.

"Is everything all right?" she asked. She looked at me and Yuuki. She then turned her attention to the mirror and gasped.

"Oh my," she said. I gave her a 'Please go away and leave us alone' look. She got the message and quickly left.

Yuuki was still crying, so I tried my best to calm her.

"Don't worry Yuuki, we'll go to Cross Academy, and demand to know who did this," I explained. She looked up at me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you…Onii-sama," she said. I excused myself so she could take a shower and get dressed. I stayed in her room, thinking of the possible suspects. I would find the criminal who hurt my precious Yuuki, and make them die.

**A/N: How was the chapter?! I hope you guys liked it! I decided to write a longer and better chapter due to me being gone for a whole week. :( I'm leaving this Saturday, and i won't be back for a week. But I'll still write more chapters this week! But please, review and make me feel LOVED! LOL! im kidding! I will be here kinda tomorow, so PM and hope that I'm there to reply! I'll try to stay on here as long as I can! Well, please review and I'll see you next week!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OHMIGAWD! I missed you guys so much! You don't know how much I wanted to come back from my trip to post this! Thank you to my readers and reviewers. Now, just remember, I wrote this on plane! So don't judge me for it being different or bad! Oh well... PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! And please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

It Was Nice While It Lasted

Chapter 5

"Yuuki," I knocked on her bathroom door, "Are you alright in there?" I asked. I left Yuuki alone for awhile to take a shower. After that horrible incident, I just couldn't leave her alone.

"Yes Onii-sama, I'm fine! I'll be out in a little bit," she replied.

I promised Yuuki we would go to Cross Academy to talk to her father, Headmaster Cross. But I was worried at the fact that Kiryuu could be there. He threatened to kill Yuuki before, so we fled to Sara's mansion. I thought we would get peace here, but days just kept getting worse.

"Hello Kaname-san, I just wanted to see if you and Yuuki-san were doing fine!" Sara entered Yuuki's room without knocking. She had to have something to do with this, but I wouldn't let her get away.

"…Why were you in Yuuki's room earlier?" I questioned without looking up. She now had had sit down on the bed across from the armchair I was sitting in. She didn't seem to be surprised. "Didn't you put the photo and blood on that mirror?" I asked. "I saw you in this exact room when Yuuki and I left for a walk!" I explained. I was getting furious. NOBODY threatens my girl and gets away with it.

Sara's eyes widened. "You think I did that?!" Sara yelled. "I would never harm Yuuki-san!"

"Liar," Yuuki said. She must have finished her shower and listened to the argument Sara and I were having. "You did do that! That girl in the photo was my best friend! Why would you kill her?!" Yuuki yelled. She tried not to cry, but the tears came splashing down her face.

"WHAT?! I didn't know she was your best friend! I swear, I didn't do ANYTHING!" Sara got frustrated. She stood up to face Yuuki, but my body blocked her.

"Then explain to me why you have blood on your sleeve," I said as I looked down at Sara's sleeve which contained a spot of blood.

"What, this?" Sara pointed to her sleeve. "No, no, no, no! I dropped my glass of blood tablets on the floor on the floor, and I tried to clean it up!"

"You would NEVER clean it up!" Yuuki yelled. "You'd only tell one of your maids to clean it up because you're too lazy to do it yourself," Yuuki folded her arms and smirked. "Just admit it, you threatened me in there!" Yuuki pointed to the bathroom.

Sara gasped. "Like I said before, I would NEVER do that! And since you're treating me like something lower than you…then…then LEAVE!!" Sara left to the door.

"That's because you ARE lower then me!" Yuuki tried to follow Sara. I held her back with my arms. "Kaname, let me go!" Yuuki demanded as she tried to escape from my grasp.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, I know you're upset, but we have to pack for Cross Academy," I reminded her. I went up to her door, "Yuuki, I'll be back, and you better be ready to go," I said as I went outside in the hallway and closed the door. I continued to walk down the hall and stairs to my room. I walked to my closet and put all my things in a suitcase. I tried to hurry up, I didn't want to leave Yuuki alone in her room.

After I finished up I grabbed my suitcase, and headed outside to the hallway. I made my way downstairs, and put my suitcase down so I could get Yuuki. I spotted Sara in the living room reading a letter. As she spotted me going upstairs to Yuuki's room,so she quickly hid her letter and smiled. I ignored her and continued walking up the stairs and down the hallway to Yuuki's room.

There she was, lying on the bed with some of her things in a suitcase on the floor. She must've got tired and went to sleep.

"What a silly girl," I said as I walked to her closet to get her clothes.

"Onii-sama?" I heard Yuuki say. I looked and she sat up to sit on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm finishing what you started, packing," I chuckled. I had all her clothes in my arms and I dropped them to the suitcase. Ignoring the mess on the floor, I walked over to Yuuki and sat next to her. I grabbed her hand and caressed it.

"I'm sorry Onii-sama. I didn't mean to let my thoughts come out of my mouth," Yuuki rubbed her eyes with her free hand. I brought her chin up with my hand and looked at her.

"It's alright, all that matters is that you're safe," I told her. "And don't worry about being disappointed in yourself, we're leaving to Cross Academy anyways," I finished. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you, Kaname. I really appreciate it," Yuuki said. She stood up and started folding her clothes in her suitcase. I watched her, until she needed help closing her bag.

"Ugh! It's stuck! The zipper is stuck!" Yuuki gave up.

"Good thing you have a man to help you out," I chuckled. I walked to her and knelt down to the floor. I grabbed the zipper to the suitcase and pulled gently. It just needed more strength. I closed her bag and put it in upright position. I stood up and looked down to Yuuki, who was in shock.

"How come you closed it, and I couldn't?!" Yuuki complained. She looked so adorable when she got angry at small things like this.

"I guess you just didn't pull hard enough," I smirked. I held out a hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. She folded her arms and looked way, pouting. I chuckled.

"Now, shall we leave?" I asked as I signaled to the door.

"Of course," Yuuki agreed. She grabbed her suitcase and tried to move it, but yet again, she needed help.

"Here, I'll take that for you, it must be too heavy. Why don't you just take your coat then?" I asked. She then put on her coat, and headed out the door. I followed with her suitcase and walked behind until we reached the ground floor.

"Ok, now we will walk in town, and find a taxi to lead us to Cross Academy," I told Yuuki as she grabbed a bag she could actually carry, but she still kind of struggled with it.

"Ok, but the town isn't that far is it?" she asked.

"The town is close by, so we could just walk there…if you'd like," I looked at Yuuki. She smiled.

"Of course! It's fine, we can walk there!" She replied. I nodded and grabbed our bags and headed to the door, when we were interrupted.

"Good luck on your trip to Cross Academy! You'll need it," Sara glared at Yuuki. I gently pushed Yuuki behind me, and faced Sara.

"Thank you Sara. We'll be leaving now," I turned around and grabbed Yuuki's hand. I pulled it to my lips and kissed it, making sure Sara could see. "Sara, if I find out that you did this…" I said. I figured I would stop to make Yuuki happy. She wouldn't want me saying such horrible things. "Come on Yuuki," I said. Sara's eyes squinted and her mouth slightly opened. Yuuki gave a sarcastic smile to Sara.

"Goodbye," Yuuki said. We turned to the door and headed out, unaware of the obstacles that lie ahead of us. But whatever happens, I _will _have Yuuki next to me, no matter what happens.

**A/N: Heyyy, again...XD How was my new chapter?!! I hope you guys liked it, depending if you REALLY hate Sara Shirabuki! Well, I certainly do! Hopefully I can write and post another chapter by this week! Though, I'm not making any garuantees! But maybe, just maybe, if I get some reviews, the next chapter could come along faster! Well, thanks again! Please don't forget to review or send me a PM. I will definetely be here to reply and read! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I decided to post this new chapter because I'm going to be very busy with school this weekend, and I mean busy!! This chapter may suck because I wrote it all today! I would like to give a THANKS to my readers and reviewers! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! :(**

It Was Nice While It Lasted

Chapter 6

"Yuuki," I said. She looked up at me. We were walking along the street sidewalk in town. We brought our suitcases, and Yuuki finally had the strength to carry one.

"Yes, Kaname?" she replied. I could barely concentrate on her because of all the people staring at us. I glared at any man who dared to come near her.

I remembered when Yuuki was walking in this same town…alone. When I found her, she stood frozen in front of a man. I couldn't stand my Yuuki being so close to him and in danger because he just happened to be a vampire. I slowly walked behind her, and stared angrily. He bowed and left her alone. Yuuki turned around, and hugged me. I held her in my arms and asked her if she was scared of walking alone in a busy town. She replied with a smile, and said she wasn't scared of anything when I was around. She would only give me that sweet reassuring smile, until _he_ came. I wish I could've just ripped his heart out, and tell him how much I despised him for being with Yuuki. But that would only make her suffer more, so I just dealt with it.

"Uhm…Kaname?" Yuuki interrupted my thoughts. It seems I was thinking too far and forgot who was standing beside me. "Are you ok?"

"Of course, I'm fine. Thank you," I told her. Then I remembered what I was going to tell her afterwards. "Yuuki, I'm sorry you had to deal with Sara-san. But the only place that came up to me was hers," I explained. I looked down at her for a reply.

"I know, and I understand. But she _really_ did do it! She hates me! Why else would she do that, and…to my best friend?" she looked down quietly sobbing. I stopped walking and faced her.

"Yuuki, I know you're angry, and I am also. I promise you, we will find whoever did this. I would never let somebody threaten you and get away with it," I caressed her cheek and wiped her eyes, "Yuuki, I love you, and I always have. When you were younger and in Chairman's care, I always tried to go visit you. In fact, I wanted to spend every minute with you," I stared into her eyes. She looked up, with watery eyes and a smile.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki tightly hugged me and kissed me. She was happy, and that's all that mattered to me.

Forgetting the atmosphere around us, Yuuki shyly drew back, and blushed. I held her hand, and walked to a taxi.

The driver rolled down his window, "Where can I take you to?" he asked.

"Cross Academy. And can you open the trunk? I have suitcases," I told the driver. The yellow cab quickly opened the trunk, and I helped Yuuki put her bags in. Then I placed mine, and it all fit perfectly. I closed the trunk and headed to the back seat door. I opened the door, and signaled Yuuki to go in first. Once she sat down, I got in and closed the door. I put my seatbelt on and made sure Yuuki did too.

"Now, on to Cross Academy!" the driver said. I saw his eyes on the rear view mirror, staring at Yuuki. I wouldn't let my dear girl be eyed at by another man yet again.

"It's ok, Yuuki. Go to sleep, it might be a while," I grabbed her hand and caressed it with mine. The driver looked at me through the mirror. "Please keep your eyes on the street ahead," I glared. He understood and fixed his eyes back in front.

I put my elbow on the door and rested my head on my palm. I held Yuuki's hand with my free one, and thought about Cross Academy.

I thought about all the times the Night Class and I exited the dorms and the Day Class girls would be waiting to see us. I always saw Yuuki struggling to protect the Night Class. Sometimes, I just felt like running to Yuuki and hugging her tightly and give her so many kisses. But I just had to hold back, and let her be happy. I didn't want her to become a blood-sucking monster…yet. She needed to wait, but the vampire side of her was destroying her from the inside out. I had no choice, so I turned her into her true self. It hurt me, but at the same time, I was happy to have the Yuuki that I know be back.

I looked back at the time when I discovered that Yuuki had fang marks on her neck. I couldn't stand that she had to help another man control his bloodlust. But yet again, for Yuuki's sake, I had to comfort her so she wouldn't feel bad enough. Now that part of Yuuki's heart belonged to _Kiryuu_, I couldn't kill him. She would be very disappointed and I didn't want her to be sad, when she should be happy. She deserves so much more, but yet she acts fine when the world around her is not…

"Here we are, Cross Academy!" the driver announced. I looked out the window and saw the huge building.

"Yuuki, we're here," I gently nudged her and she quickly woke up.

"Really?!" Yuuki looked out the window. "Kaname, we're here! I can't believe it!" she laughed.

"Come on, let's get out and get our suitcases." I opened the car door. Once I got out, I helped Yuuki, and the trunk suddenly opened. I walked to the back of the car, and took our bags out. Finally, I closed it and went up to the driver to give him his money.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day!" the man drove off.

Yuuki grabbed her suitcases and I grabbed mine. We were off and walked in the hallways to the Chairman's office.

As soon as we arrived to his office I turned to Yuuki. "Are you ready for this?" I asked. She nodded, and I opened the door without knocking. I froze.

"AHHH! KANAME-KUN AND YUUKI!!!" Chairman yelled. He ran to Yuuki and hugged her.

"Hello…Daddy?!" Yuuki said. She looked over his shoulder and couldn't believe her eyes.

"…Yori?!" Yuuki cried. She was already in tears.

"Yuuki!" Yori went to Yuuki and hugged her. Chairman stepped out of the way for the two best friends.

"I thought you were…dead?" Yuuki asked through her tears.

"Well, I'm alive!" Yori announced. Something was very wrong here…

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review or PM me! I'm here to answer everything! OH! And I'm wondering if I should keep the story in Kaname's point of view, or do you guys want it to change to Yuuki's? Please leave a review and let me know! I'm not sure, but if you all can tell me, that'd be GREAT! Well, thanks! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers and reviewers! First, I'm sorry I took longer to update! I kinda had a writer's block for a couple of days! I HATE IT!! But yea...MOVING ON!! The rest of the chapters will be in Kaname's point ov view, by the way. Please enjoy the chapter, and review at the end!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. :[**

It Was Nice While It Lasted

Chapter 7

I watched as the two girls cried and talked about how long it's been since they've seen each other. They laughed through their tears about silly things.

I noticed the way Yuuki smiled to her best friend, Yori. It was a unique smile. A smile I never received. I frowned. I felt guilty for keeping Yuuki locked up in our mansion, away from the outside world.

"It's ok, Kaname-kun. They haven't seen each other for awhile. They have a bond that can't be broken," Chairman walked beside me and realized my change in mood. "And you and Yuuki also have a bond that can't be broken."

"I understand that, but I rarely see her smile like that anymore," I said. Why was it so hard for me to do that for her? I always ended up hurting her, when I was really trying to comfort her.

"Yori, if you could help Yuuki get settled…" the Chairman requested. "I would like to talk to Kaname-kun alone, please?"

"Of course! Come on Yuuki, we have so much we need to catch up on," Yori walked out with Yuuki to their dorm. Once she gets settled, I will go visit her, but after a talk with the Chairman.

"Kaname-kun, please…sit down," he said behind his desk. I obeyed and sat in the open seat and looked towards him.

"So, about this problem? I believe we received a threatening message at Sara's residence. We also got a picture with Yori on the ground covered with blood! Why is she alive and who threatened Yuuki?!" I yelled, careful not to lose my temper. I slowly calmed down and relaxed in my chair, awaiting Chairman's response.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Yuuki," he apologized. "The girl in the photo was indeed Yori. She looked dead, but she was really, unconscious. You see, Kaname-kun, I was walking around the academy, when I found Yori lying on the floor, blood covering her uniform. I kneeled down to check her pulse and she was still breathing. I noticed fang marks in her neck, so I quickly picked her up and rushed her to the infirmary. She was treated quickly, and I was told Yori would be just fine," he stopped, and opened his drawer. He took out a piece of paper and laid it in his desk, facing me. "When I came back to my office, this note was on the floor by the door."

I took the note, "May I?" I asked. He nodded, and I began to read.

_Kaien Cross_

_Hello. By now you should've encountered a little girl in critical condition. One of my own has taken the blood from her and left her to die. Of course, he was a vampire, but not a pureblood. Don't worry about the little girl becoming like one of us later…that's if she lives. _

_And how's your daughter? I hope she's doing well, and that she hasn't gotten into something…deadly? I wish you the best of luck. You may need it. _

As I read the last sentence, my mind wondered of all the people who could've written this. And one person in particular caught my attention.

"Sara Shirabuki," I began. "She pleaded innocent, when the evidence was too clear."

"Kaname-kun, I know how frustrated you are. Believe me, I am too. And I think I may know who bit Yori," Chairman looked at me. "Only one vampire studies here on campus since the Night Class left. And I think you know, too."

"_Kiryuu_," I said in disgust. "I will find him and tear him to shreds. Nobody hurts Yuuki and acts as if nothing has happened!" I walked to the door.

"Wait! I think you should know where Zero is first," he walked towards me, "He has his own apartment. It's in town though. And good luck."

"I'll find him and force out the truth, even if it means death," I turned around and walked out of his office. I figured Yuuki would be done unpacking by now. I sniffed out Yuuki to her dorm, and her scent led me to the Day Class Girls' Dorm.

I could already hear the girls' voices chattering about something. The door was closed, so I just stood there and eavesdropped for a little bit. What could my Yuuki possibly be talking about?

"I'm so happy Yuuki is better!" Yori said. I guess she tried to help with her past, but she's fine now.

"I know, but lately I've been having these nightmares," Yuuki announced. Yuuki was having nightmares? I can't believe I didn't notice that. I'm such a fool!

"Did you tell Kaname-sempai that? He should be worried!" Yori replied. Of course I would be worried! Why would Yuuki be keeping things from me?

"I didn't want him concerned so much when he has other things to focus his attention on," Yuuki explained. I could feel the sadness in her voice. I couldn't just stand here absorbing all this, so I knocked on the door.

"Yuuki, may I come in?" I asked.

"Oh, Kaname! Yes, please…come in!" Yuuki walked towards me after I came inside her room.

"Yuuki, we need to talk," I grabbed her hand and sat her down on the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Yori quickly walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Yuuki, why didn't you tell me about your nightmares?" I questioned softly. Her eyes widened and she frowned.

"You heard, huh?" Yuuki asked. I nodded in reply, waiting for her to explain. "I didn't want you to know because the nightmares would've concerned you. There are other things that are more important right now," she looked down, covering her face with her hair.

"Yuuki, _you_ are the most important thing to me. If something is bothering you, please tell me. I want to help you." I took her face between my hands and kissed her forehead. "Now, can you tell me what's been happening in your nightmares?"

"Well, in my nightmare, I'm being kidnapped by someone," Yuuki looked up at waiting for a response.

"And who might this someone be?" I asked.

"I…I think it's Zero."

**A/N: Hello again!! How was the new chapter?!?! I hope it was good, and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or if it sucks! I'm very sorry! School's tomorrow for me...UGH!! I will still be posting new chapters, but maybe weekly. Or maybe if I get reviews, that could ALL change! XD PM me if there's any questions, or if you're just bored. I know I am!! Antyways, please review and stay tuned!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyyyy!!! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time!!! I've just been really busy with school lately, that I don't have time for this anymore! Well, please enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!!!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Vampire Knight.**

It Was Nice While It Lasted

Chapter 8

"Kiryuu?!" my eyes widened. Why would Kiryuu be in Yuuki's nightmares? "And you said he kidnapped you? From where exactly did he take you?"

"Uhm…You know what, this is ridiculous! It was just a nightmare anyway!" Yuuki acted as if this wasn't serious. Does she know what this could mean for her and me?!

"Yuuki! You need to tell me where you saw him kidnap you." I explained. "I think your new power is to be able to visualize things in your sleep."

"WHAT?! That's impossible! That cannot be my power!" Yuuki stood up and paced back and forth.

I looked at her, "Yuuki, there has been a few purebloods who have had that same ability."

"Well, Kaname, do you think that this will happen later? I mean, I've only had these nightmares for a couple of days." Yuuki stopped in place. "Kaname, in my nightmare," Yuuki slowly faced me, "Zero kidnaps me in…Cross Academy."

"Cross Academy?" I stood up and faced Yuuki. "Do you remember what room or area he…took you away?" The last words were hard for me to say. I would've never thought to hear that from myself.

"Well, I couldn't make out the room, but I felt dark and lonely there," Yuuki looked up at me. I could see the misery in her eyes. Tears started to fall, and she hugged me tightly. "I don't wanna…l-leave you O-Onii-sama!"

"It's ok," I tightly hugged her back. "You know, I would never let that happen to you. You will be by my side no matter what, I promise," I said in her ear.

"Thank you Onii-sama, but what if Zero really does kidnap me and my nightmares come true?" she looked to the window while still hugging me.

"Don't worry about that. We'll discuss it later. But now, you need some rest. You haven't slept in a while," I said as I walked to the bed. "I'll sleep with you, so go and get your nightgown on," I pointed to the bathroom.

"Of course, thank you Onii-sama. I'll be right back," Yuuki went in the restroom and closed the door behind her.

I walked to the bed and pulled the covers out, so I could lay down in them. I also set the pillows so we could sleep.

I sat down on the bed, with my hands in my lap, and stared into space. There wasn't much in the room, except for a dresser, a desk, a couple of armchairs, and a nightstand. There was a photo on the nightstand, so I decided to take a look at it.

"Ah, I remember this picture," I said as I grabbed the picture frame. The photo showed Yuuki on my shoulders. Chairman took the shot and framed it for Yuuki to keep. I can't believe she still had it. I smiled. What my Yuuki does to make me happy.

"Kaname, what are you doing?" Yuuki asked. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom and stared at me. I put the picture back on the nightstand, and looked down.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just looking at the photo you have," I said. Yuuki walked towards me and sat down.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

I looked back at the photo, "No, I'm fine. I was just remembering the past, and how peaceful it was."

"I know. I saw you looking at that, and I didn't want to disturb you." Yuuki reached over me and grabbed the frame. "You know, I used to kiss the picture every night, before I went to bed," she laughed.

"Really? Is that why there's smudge marks on there?" I chuckled. Yuuki traced my figure on the picture with her finer.

"Remember when we went out to the park together when I was younger? You always held my hand through everything. There wasn't one time when you let go of me," she looked up at me, and I did the same. "You loved me so much back then, didn't you?"

"I've always loved you!" I smiled at her. "It's never changed, until I realized how beautiful you grew up to be. I was lucky to have you here by my side, and that's why I have loved you more," I grabbed her hands and looked at how delicate they were. So smooth and pale…

"I've felt the same way all along, too." Yuuki started. "When I was a human, I was lost. I didn't know my past and who I trusted the most. You confessed your love to me, and that's when I thought it was impossible! There was no way I could've loved you back because," Tears started to well up in her eyes. She sighed, "Because I knew that you were not in my reach. I was a human, and you were a vampire. I didn't know what to do, until you came and turned me back into what I am now." She pointed to herself, "Now that I've found my way, I know I can love you. You were my brother and fiancé, and you've always been by my side. That's why _I_ love_ you_," Yuuki smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Yuuki, for telling me this. I'm very happy you feel the exact same way as I do," I kissed her forehead. "Now, you need your rest, so let's go to sleep, ok?"

"Of course, Kaname."

I helped her in bed and covered her with the bed sheets and blankets. As soon as she was tucked in, I made my way to the other side of the bed and did the same.

"Good night, Yuuki. I love you," I smiled at her. She turned towards me and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Kaname."

I watched her until she went to sleep. It didn't take her long, and she was breathing calmly. Finally, she can get some rest. She's been worrying a lot lately, and I wanted her to be fine. I was the one who needed to worry, not Yuuki. She doesn't need stress, especially at a time like this.

I put my arm around her, and gently placed my chin above her head. I pulled her to my chest and relaxed.

"You're only completely safe in my arms Yuuki," I whispered. As soon as everything was perfect, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"Kaname…Kaname…please, help me!" a mysterious voice cried in my head. "Please, PLEASE help me!"

Who was crying for help? And where was I?

I looked around to see where I was. It was pitch black, and I couldn't even see my hand in front of me.

"Where am I? I asked.

I had no idea where this was going, so I just stood in place and looked for any movement out there, if there was any.

"Over here!" that mysterious voice called out. I immediately turned around, and still darkness.

"Who are you?!" I yelled. I heard laughter and it sounded as if it came from a woman.

"Here I am!" that same voice kept repeating over and over again. She was messing with me, and I was getting very irritated.

"STOP!!" I angrily yelled. Everything got quiet, too quiet.

I looked straight ahead. Was that a light? I slowly walked towards it, but I could never reach it. No matter how fast I walked, it was still far.

I began to run, desperately trying to find whatever that light was. I kept going, faster and faster, until I tripped over a rock? I fell down to the ground and looked everywhere. There was no light, and I was all alone.

I closed my eyes, and hoped for the best. A couple of seconds after, I heard footsteps, reaching me. Finally, I can see who or what I've been chasing.

"Kaname, are you alright?" it asked me. This time, it was a different voice, a voice I was very familiar with.

"Yuuki?" I opened my eyes. It was indeed Yuuki, and there was a very bright light beside her.

"Kaname, please! You have to help me! I don't have much time to tell you everything, but just listen before I disappear!" she began to cry.

"What? Before you disappear? Where am I, and why are you here?!" I quickly got up and was face to face with Yuuki.

"Kaname, just listen, please?! Somebody is after me, and you can't come for me! They'll kill me if you follow!" Yuuki was crying a lot, and she began to disappear.

"Wait! Don't leave, please! Who's going after you?!" I looked around, but she was gone. There was no light anymore.

What did she mean? Does this have to do with reality?

"You heard her, leave us alone, and the girl won't die!" that mysterious woman said.

"Who are you?!?!?!" I screamed. "What's happening?!"

"Good luck," she whispered.

"NOOOO!!" I sat up in bed, panting heavily.

"It was just a nightmare," I said to myself. I put my hand to my forehead, and I was sweating a lot. My heart was beating real fast. It felt like it was going to burst out of my chest!

I looked down to my side, and there was nobody there.

"Yuuki?" I called out, but no answer. She must be in Chairman's kitchen to get something to eat.

I got up from bed, and walked out of the room. I made my way through the hallways, and reached the kitchen. Nobody was around or awake, and I began to worry. I entered the kitchen and looked around. There was a note on the dining table, so I approached it and read it aloud.

"We have taken the princess. Don't look for her, or she'll pay the consequences. We hope you have a wonderful day, and we'll surely take good care of her. Goodbye Kaname," I finished. I looked around one last time to be sure, and then I threw the paper in the garbage.

"No…NO!!" I put my hands to my face. "I don't want to lose you again!"

I would find these people and kill them. I went to the door that led to the outside, and saw a piece of fabric hanging on the hook. I grabbed it and sniffed it, hoping there would be a scent.

I growled, "Sara!"

**A/N: How was it? I hope it was good because I worked really hard on it! I'm in a rush right now, so I can't really say anything, but PM me or leave a review if you have any questions! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!! **


	9. Update!

Hey everyone! So SORRYY if some people were expecting a new chapter!

Wow, I haven't been on here in nearly 2 years! Don't worry, I haven't totally forgotten about you guys. (; It's just that high school is really kicking my butt right now. And I can't go on the computer as much as I would like to. My schedule is really tight, so I can't really "write" another chapter to this story soon. D: BUT... I have thought of some ideas to the next chapter though. I've been on writer's block forever. And I didn't want to come on here, make a crappy chapter, and lose you guys. I really want a good chapter! :D And honestly, I really liked my idea. Hah, it was actually a dream. XD (I'm not a creeper, I promise!) Hahah, so yeah.

Again, I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter on here. I WILL try my BESTEST to write a new chapter in my spare time(; I'm literally excited to do another chapter!

But if you're new to me, please read my other stories and review! (: I would greatly appreciate it! And reviews on this story may also inspire me to write fasteer. ;D

Thank you for reading! I love you guys, and I hope you all have an awesome day! :D

~Jackie Tackie


End file.
